


We're Both Just Broken Fools

by LokiTheWolf19



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur's Return, Dragons, Fluff, Lonely Merlin, M/M, Modern Era, OC has magic, OC is a good bro, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, because they're awesome, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheWolf19/pseuds/LokiTheWolf19
Summary: When Arthur returns to the modern world, he and Merlin are reunited. Much has changed since they were together last, but their love remains. However, Merlin is uneasy. Why does Albion need Arthur now? It soon becomes apparent: an ancient evil has been awoken mistakenly and it is up to them to figure out how to stop it.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first attempt so... We'll see how this goes! I promise there's a plot! I'll try and update regularly as well.

Elwyn awoke on the cold hard ground. The world spun around her. She sat up, breathing heavily. She was on the shore of a huge lake. Something in the back of her mind told her that she'd been there before, but she did not recognise it. She pulled herself to her feet and looked around. The lake was still, almost unnaturally so. A young man stood on the shore with his back to her. His raven-black hair glinted in the sunlight.

"Merlin?" Elwyn asked cautiously.

The man turned around. It was Merlin, but not as Elwyn knew him. His eyes glowed brighter than before, in fact, his whole body seemed to radiate light. Elwyn walked over to him, gravel crunching underfoot. 

A clang of metal on stone sounded under her feet, causing her to look down. A sword lay on the ground. It was the most beautiful sword Elwyn had ever seen. The blade was gold and silver, with something written in an ancient language. The handle was brown leather with ornate gold decorations. It too, seemed to glow with magical light.

Suddenly a wave of magic washed through the air, causing Elwyn to stumble backwards. She had never felt more powerful magic. Small waves lapped at the shore of the once-still lake. The wind howled and the waves intensified. Lightning split the sky, but no rain fell. Elwyn watched in horror as flames danced across the surface of the lake. Something was wrong. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Elwyn awoke with a start, confused and drenched in sweat. Her phone was ringing. Was that what had awoken her? She glanced at the clock. 4am. Who would be phoning at this time?

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Elwyn?" came the answer. It was Merlin. 

"Merlin, what's going on?" Elwyn asked, concerned.

"El, I can't do this anymore." Merlin was sobbing "I had a dream. About Arthur! He's gone and it's all my fault. I failed him. I shouldn't be here. God, I miss him so much. I don't even know what to do. I feel so empty. So numb." Merlin broke down in sobs again.

"Hold on, Merls, I'm coming over." Elwyn cut him off.

The line went dead.

Elwyn, now fully awake, jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. She packed a bag, with a change of clothes for the next day and left her bedroom. She headed toward the front door, but froze in the doorway to the living room. Her housemate sat at the table, staring into a cup of tea. He had his back to her. The soldier often had nightmares that allowed him little to no sleep. She'd been staying with Nick for two years and had known him much longer, but she hadn't told him about Merlin, or her magic. She decided to use the back door to avoid him; her leaving in the middle of the night would be suspicious.

Once out of the house, she jumped on her bike and pedalled frantically in the direction of Merlin's country home. Ice made her tyres skid across the pavement and her breath billowed out in front of her. When she arrived, she dumped her bike out the front and jogged to the door. Finding it locked, she used a simple spell to unlock it.

"Tospringe"

The lock opened with a click. She entered the dark house.

"Merlin," she cried out "Merlin!"

There was no answer. She raced up the stairs, two at a time, and began searching the rooms. The first room she entered was the spare bedroom. Finding nothing, she moved to the next room, the bathroom. A glass had fallen off the sink and smashed on the tiled floor. The shards glinted dangerously in the pale moonlight. A shiver ran down Elwyn's spine. 

Where the hell was Merlin?

Then she saw it. A single drop of blood, the deep red a stark contrast to the creamy coloured tiles. 

Shit


	2. Chapter Two

When Elwyn had met Merlin, he had been in a bad way. Thousands of years alone take their toll on one's soul and they had certainly taken their toll on Merlin. He was depressed; angry and bitter. He barely ever left his house, barely ate and had all but given up on his magic. They had met by chance, at the bookstore where Elwyn worked. 

Merlin didn't know what had compelled him to leave home that day, but somehow he found himself out of bed and walking down the road. He stopped outside the bookstore and after contemplating it for a second, decided to go in, a bit of reading could distract him for a while, right? It would at least give him something to do. He wandered through the store, pausing to look at a few books here and there. A book bound in dark red leather caught his eye. He reached up and took it off the shelf. Ornate golden lettering adorned the front. It read 'King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table'. Arthur. Pain ripped through his heart. How he missed Arthur. He opened to the first page and began to read.

King Arthur was said to be the greatest king the world had ever known. That he was pure of heart, strong and brave. Of course, this is merely legend, but an tale worth sharing all the same.

Merlin snapped the book shut. Angry, sad tears blurred his vision and he let out a silent sob. How could anyone ever accuse Arthur of being anything other than real?

"Sir? Is everything alright?"

The voice of the shop attendant brought him back to reality.

"Fine." Merlin replied sharply, batting tears from his eyes.

The attendant was undeterred. She was young, perhaps 19 or 20. She looked at him with a curious expression before her eyes fell to the book in his hands. Her face brightened. "You're interested in King Arthur?"

Before Merlin had time to respond, she was talking again.

"I've always loved The Legend of King Arthur. But sometimes, I feel like they are maybe more than stories. That maybe they're real." She smiled.

"They are real," Merlin retorted, before he could stop himself, "well, I mean.. I certainly like to think they are." He mumbled, sadness colouring his voice. He recovered quickly with a smile. "My name is Merlin after all."

"Really? That's awesome! I'm Elwyn, by the way," she extended a hand. Merlin took it.

***

Elwyn had been working in the bookstore for a few months. She got the job when she moved in with Nick, to help pay rent. She liked the job and it had decent enough pay.

It had been a relatively uneventful day. A few people had come and gone, but overall, it was fairly quiet. Elwyn sat behind the counter, reading a dog-eared copy of a book on magic. She had been born with magic, and after many years of practice, had learned to control it, but always made sure to keep learning new spells and strategies. She sighed, her concentration wasn't great today. Her mind wandered to thoughts of her friend Danny, who lived in America. She wondered how his career was going. 

The sound of the bell above the door ringing snapped her out of her daydream. A young man wandered in. He was pale, with dark hair. She watched as he moved, seemingly aimlessly through the store, pausing to look at a few books. 

He pulled a copy of a book on King Arthur from the shelf. His eyes widened and a funny look crossed his face. He opened the book and read the first few lines, before slamming it shut. She watched, confused as his eyes teared up and he sobbed silently.

The rest, is history.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of self harm

Two years on, Merlin and Elwyn had shared with each other their respective stories. Merlin knew about Elwyn's magic and that she had escaped her abusive boyfriend to live with her good friend, Nick. Elwyn knew about Merlin's destiny and learnt that The Legend of King Arthur was indeed, real. She knew how he waited in pain every day, for the man he loved more than anything to return. Merlin had started to use his magic again

They were the closest of friends. Which is why Elwyn felt her heart clench at the sight of the blood on the floor. It was Merlin's. It had to be. 

Looking ahead, she saw another drop, on the carpet outside the bathroom. Another followed, a little along the hall. She tracked them to the top of the stairs. A larger stain covered nearly a quarter of the top stair. How the hell had she missed that? She silently berated herself. She followed the blood down the stairs, growing increasingly nervous. The trail led out of the glass sliding door in the kitchen and into the back garden.

There was Merlin. Standing a silhouette against the moon. She opened the door. The cold instantly hit her like a slap in the face. As she drew closer she saw that he wore only a thin t shirt. Snow had been falling for around an hour and his soaking-wet shirt clung to his shoulders. His breath steamed in front of him.

"Merlin?" she lay a gentle hand on his shoulder, and winced when she felt him flinch beneath her.

"Merlin, you need to come inside. It's freezing out here. You'll get sick."

"I don't care," came the response, hollow and empty. It frightened Elwyn, he hadn’t been this bad in a long time. While Merlin couldn't actually kill himself, he was immortal after all, he could certainly feel pain. She really didn't want him to hurt himself, although she suspected he already had, from the blood in the house.

"I care," she said softly, taking his arm and leading him in through the door. 

He was dripping wet, her first priority was to get him warm and dry, then they could talk.

"Stay here," she instructed, heading up the stairs. She walked into his bedroom and grabbed a dry shirt, dry pants and a fluffy jumper from the cupboard. She re-entered the hallway and reached into the bathroom to grab a towel. She jogged back down the stairs. 

Merlin was sitting at the breakfast bar, with his head in his hands. Hearing her enter, he looked up, but didn't otherwise acknowledge her presence.

"Come on Merlin, get that wet shirt off." Elwyn instructed.

 

He pulled it over his head and dumped it on the kitchen bench. Elwyn chucked him the towel and he began to dry himself off.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this one is a little pointless, but it allows Merlin to have a bit of fun :)

Elwyn stayed with Merlin for two weeks and soon he was a bit more like… well, Merlin. He smiled, talked and laughed, but Elwyn knew he was always hiding his pain. She tried to get him out of the house at least twice a week and today was one of those days.

They roused early, dressed, ate and got into Merlin's car. Elwyn hadn't told him where they were headed and he sat pondering that thought as she started the car.

Arthur was right there, only metres in front of Merlin. He reached out a hand and brushed his fingers across Arthur's cheek.

"I missed you so much," he whispered, voice hoarse.

"I know. I've missed you too," Arthur replied, "I know I left you so alone, so long ago, but I promise. I swear to you Merlin, that I will come back for you, as soon as I can."

He leaned forward to kiss him and…

Merlin didn't know he had fallen asleep until he was being gently shaken awake. 

"Piss off," he growled, trying to keep the mood light, even though a heaviness settled in his chest, "I was having the best dream,"

"I'm sorry Merls, but I had to wake you, we're here now." Elwyn reached down a hand and pulled him up out of the car. Merlin looked around, confused.

"Storage Kings?" he read out, amusement colouring his voice, "what on earth are we doing at Storage Kings?"

Elwyn jangled a key in front of his face, "You're about to find out!"

They were in front of a smallish unit. Elwyn pulled the key out of her pocket, unlocked and lifted the door. There was a small, jet-black speedboat inside.

"This is yours?" Merlin asked, head tilted to one side.

"Yeah, I guess it is now. It was my dad's." Elwyn smiled fondly at the memory of her father. 

"Come on then," she grinned, "help me attach it to the car."

They soon had it hooked up and were on the road again. Merlin tried to relax, but he couldn't stop thinking about his dream. 

Did it mean anything? He wondered. Probably not, but a fool can dream.

Before long, Merlin and Elwyn had arrived at an empty beach. They launched the boat, and Elwyn steered it away from the shore. The sea was calm and glassy and the sun warmed Merlin's face. It was so beautiful. Peaceful and quiet. The waves lapped at the side of the boat and gently rocked the small vessel. Arthur would have loved it.

"Are you ready?" Elwyn's words broke Merlin's train of thought. 

"For what?" He frowned, puzzled. This was wonderful enough.

"Just hold on." Elwyn gunned the engine and swung the boat around. It roared, and they disappeared in a whoosh of spray. Merlin jolted backwards, but grabbed hold of the guiderail. His breath caught in his throat. It was the most incredible feeling, the wind in his hair, the rush of adrenaline. He couldn't help but whoop with joy; it was truly like flying. He was reminded of the days he spent on Kilgharrah's back.

Merlin didn't know how long they skimmed across the waves, but he knew he loved every second of it. It helped take his mind off Arthur.

 

When they finally returned home, Merlin collapsed, exhausted, into bed.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one you've been waiting for!

rthur stood on the pebbles that surrounded the lake, breath appearing in puffs of steam, still dressed in his chainmail. Water ran off him in rivulets, dripping onto the ground.

"Merlin?" he called "Merlin, I need you!

Merlin awoke with a start, tears running down his face. He took a shaky breath. It was just a dream. He looked at the clock: 1:06 AM. He closed his eyes, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Arthur needed him. 

Before he knew what he was doing, he was in the car, engine running, deliberating whether or not to go. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, he reversed out of his driveway and drove. He drove for an hour and finally arrived at the shores of lake Avalon. Unsure what had compelled him to come there, he exited the car and stood by the lake. He sighed in frustration and sadness. He didn't know what he had been expecting. Did he really think Arthur was just going to step out of that lake and walk straight back into his life? How could he have been so stupid? He was kidding himself. He kicked a rock in anger and watched, shoulders heaving as it clattered along the shore. He fell to his knees, suddenly unable to hold back the tears that had been threatening to spill out all night. 

His body was wracked with ugly, violent sobs and hot tears poured down his face. When Arthur had died, a void had opened in his heart. Merlin knew he would never truly be whole until he had Arthur in his arms. He cried until he could cry no more.

Merlin sat on the rocky ground, watching the sun peak above the horizon. He felt numb and not just from the cold. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out, not really caring who was trying to get do him. It was Elwyn.

Merls, where are you? Read the message.

He shot her a quick reply.

I went for a drive. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Maybe you should go back to Nick's for a while.

If you're sure. Came her reply.

100%

Merlin sighed and placed his phone back inside his jacket. He sat and watched the waves lap the shores of the lake.

Suddenly, Merlin felt something stir inside him. Powerful magic. Filled with a new hope, he scrambled to his feet. With a gasp, he felt the magic coursing off him in waves. The water of the lake swirled ominously and the wind whipped his face. Merlin felt his magic growing stronger and stronger. He gritted and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself against the torrent. As soon as it started, it ceased and Merlin fell to his knees once more, panting. He dared open his eyes. 

In knee-deep water, coughing and spluttering and thoroughly soaked, was Arthur. Merlin didn't dare breath. Maybe this was all another dream. He looked so beautiful. Exactly the same as the day he left. Dripping wet golden-blonde hair and the bluest eyes. Arthur looked around, confusion and fear etched across his face. In that moment, Merlin didn't care if it was a dream anymore. He was up on his feet in a flash, sprinting towards Arthur. He splashed through the shallows. Arthur turned his head and their eyes met. Arthur's face lit up in the biggest smile Merlin had seen and he began to wade towards him. They met somewhere in the middle and Merlin threw himself into Arthurs arms, tears once more spilling down his cheeks. Arthur hoisted him into the air and just… held him. Merlin buried his nose in the crook of Arthur's neck and inhaled. He was instantly lost in a giddy happiness that was just amazing and wonderful and Arthur. God how Merlin had missed that smell. Bubbly laughter escaped Arthur's mouth.

"Merlin!"

Merlin released his grip and looked him in the eyes, cupping Arthur's face in his hands. Happy tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. Arthur was still holding him up. He leant down, slowly and gently brushed his lips against Arthur's. It was all the invitation Arthur needed. He surged upwards, meeting Merlin in a passionate kiss. It was just like their first time, all love and wonder and purity. Merlin could hear fear fireworks going off in the back of his mind. He pulled away reluctantly.

"I thought you-" Merlin's voice cracked, "I thought I was never going to see you again." He was crying once more.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, bewildered, setting him down. He brushed the tears off Merlin's face. "Hey, hey! Please don't cry." he added softly, "What's wrong? Please don't cry," he repeated "I'm here now." An unusual concern rippled through Arthur's voice.

Merlin was dimly aware that they were both standing in the lake, absolutely drenched. 

"I promise that I'll tell you everything," he murmured, still sniffing, "but right now, let's get warm and dry, ok?"

Arthur smiled warmly, a smile that seemed to heat Merlin from the inside out.

"I like that idea very much."


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but eh

Elwyn was a little concerned about Merlin, but she figured he just needed time to be alone. She'd gone back home and was just sitting on the couch. She was sure that she'd see him again soon enough. She allowed her mind to wander, imagining what it would be like if Arthur was to return. From what Merlin had told her, he sounded like a wonderful young man and it would be amazing to see Merlin happy. Properly, truly happy.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angsty I guess

Merlin helped Arthur out of the water. He was a bit unsteady on his feet. Merlin didn't expect anything less, he was sure if he'd been dead for hundreds of years, he'd be a bit wobbly too.

They were nearly out of the water when Arthur just… froze. His hand went to his belt and he drew Excalibur. Merlin looked at him, confused. Arthur advanced forward slowly and soon arrived by the car. Of course. The car.

Merlin grabbed his hand, "It's ok Arthur. You can put your sword away. It's called a car and it won't hurt you."

Arthur sheathed his sword warily, "What does it do? Where did it come from?"

Merlin couldn't help but smile a little, "People use them to get places. Like a horse, but no one really uses horses to get around anymore."

"What do you mean 'anymore'? Where are our horses? Where are Rowan and Celer?" Arthur looked at Merlin, eyes wide, full of fear, "Merlin, what's happening?"

Merlin's throat felt tight. How was he going to tell Arthur that everyone he had known and loved was dead? All the knights. All the kings and queens. All the servants, the cooks, the villagers. His prized black mare, Llamrei and his beloved bay, Rowan. His entire kingdom. His entire world, was gone. 

"Arthur… I-" Merlin swallowed, "I don't know where to start. I think it would be best if we went home, then we can talk about it." Merlin opened the car door, pain twisting his heart when Arthur flinched. 

Merlin took out his jacket. "I need you to tie this around your eyes," he instructed gently, "then get in the car and I'll take you home."

Arthur frowned. "Merlin, you're being simply ridiculous. There is no way I'm getting in this… car, never mind tying that absurd piece of clothing around my face. Where is Rowan? Fetch the horses and take me back to Camelot!" There was a hint of annoyance in Arthur's voice.

"Arthur you have to listen to me!" Merlin pleaded, "Shit I don't know how to tell you. You died Arthur. You died. You died and I fucking held you as you did. God Arthur they told me you were gonna come back and I waited for you. I waited for 1500 years and now you're back, but the world has changed. It's changed so much and I was going to break this to you gently but here you are and here I am and-" Merlin paused, "Arthur?"

It was if all the colour had just drained from Arthur's face. Merlin watched, engulfed in an overwhelming sadness as a tear rolled down his cheek. Arthur never cried. 

"I remember," he finally whispered, a pain in his voice that shook Merlin to the core, "I remember."

And then Arthur was holding him again, even tighter than before. He kissed Merlin softly.

"I'm so sorry that you went through that. I can't even imagine how that must have felt. I promise I'm never going to leave you again."

Merlin's smile split his face.

"Oh Arthur. You're back."

***

Merlin gave Arthur his hoodie, a pair of sweatpants and a towel and waited while he dried and changed behind the car. Merlin's jeans were a little soggy, but he figured he'd survive. When Arthur came out from behind the car, hair tousled and wearing Merlin's hoodie, he'd never felt more in love.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur hates cars :/

Arthur hated the car. He hated the way the door clicked shut, locking him inside. He hated the growl the engine made. But most of all he hated the lurching movement. A horse would never move like that. When Merlin pulled away from the lake, he had clenched his fist so hard out of fear that his fingernails pierced his skin and blood trickled down his palm. Arthur held that hand down low, he didn't want Merlin to know that he was terrified. His head was absolutely reeling. Everything he knew was gone.

Merlin squeezing his hand brought him back to reality.

"Why don't you try and sleep?"

Arthur nodded, he was exhausted, but didn't know if he'd be able to sleep. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the inside of the car. He fell into a dreamless sleep.

***

As soon as Arthur was asleep, Merlin pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Elwyn's number.

The phone rung twice and she picked up.

"Hey Merlin! How are you doing?"

"Heya El! I'm actually…" Merlin laughed "I'm actually fantastic. You wouldn't believe what's happened!" He was laughing, unable to stop.

Merlin heard Elwyn gasp lightly.

"Did he- Did Arthur- Did…"

Merlin just kept laughing.

"Merlin Emrys you'd better not be playing games with me!" Elwyn tried to sound stern, but Merlin could practically hear her smiling, "I can't believe it Merlin. You'd better introduce me!"

"I will El, I promise! But I've got to go now, ok? I'll call you later if I get the chance."

"Catch ya Merls!"

"Bye!"

Click

Merlin sighed happily, grinning like a fool. He reached out a hand and buried it in Arthur's soft hair, keeping his eyes on the road. He knew it was going to be hard, introducing Arthur to the new world. Merlin knew it would scare him. But he also knew that if anyone could do it, it was Arthur.

"We're gonna work this out."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Merthur fluff tbh

Merlin pulled to a stop in front of his house. He lay a gentle hand on Arthur's shoulder. He'd slept soundly the whole way back.

"Arthur? Arthur, we're home."

Arthur groaned and rolled over, burying his head in Merlin's side. Merlin smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Come on love. Let's go inside."

"Go away," he growled, "It's too early." 

No change there then. 

"No, it's not, you idiot! It's midday!"

Arthur sighed and stretched.

"Merlin!"

"What?" Merlin giggled, amused.

Yawning, Arthur sat up a bit more and rubbed his eyes. Merlin watched his face fall as he realised where he was. 

"You'll have to let me out of this metal beast."

"Arthur, I told you. It's a car. Just pull the handle and the door will open."

Arthur looked wary but did as he was told and shot out of the car as soon as he could.

He looked out across the rolling fields and smiled gently. 

"Is this where you live now?" he asked.

Merlin appeared at Arthur's side. 

"It is. Isn't it beautiful?"

The midday sun illuminated the whole land in a brilliant golden light.

"It's very beautiful,"

"I chose to build the house here because of the view, partly," Merlin explained, "but also because there's room for horses and because right over there, on that hill," he pointed to a tall, grassy mound, just across from where they were standing, "that's where Camelot was. This is where we used to come in the summer and just be together in the long grass, remember?." 

Arthur smiled at the memory but felt a pang in his chest. There was certainly no Camelot there now.

"Everything looks so… different."

"That's because it is. Come on, let's go inside."

***

Arthur followed Merlin indoors, looking in wonder at the beautiful house.

Merlin paused and turned to look at Arthur.

"Are you ok? I know this all must be very overwhelming."

"Don't be preposterous Merlin. Of course I'm ok."

They made their way into the living room and Merlin flopped down on the big, cream-coloured sofa. He patted the spot next to him. 

"C'mere."

Arthur sat down next to him, tilting his head to one side, almost comically.

"What?"

Merlin opened his arms.

"I said come here. I've missed snuggling with you."

"Merlin! I do not… snuggle. I'm the king!"

"Sure." Merlin rolled his eyes and pulled Arthur down onto his chest. Unsurprisingly, he didn't resist.

"I could have you executed!" Arthur warned, all the while making no attempt to get up.

"Mmmm... Not anymore you couldn't," Merlin teased, "there are laws against that now."

"Unbelievable."

Merlin placed a light kiss on top of Arthur's silky golden hair.

"You're so cute when you're mad."

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise there's a plot soon...

Two weeks later, Elwyn stood in front of Merlin's door, shifting excitedly from foot to foot. She knocked on the door and waited.

A minute later, and Merlin opened the door. She threw herself into his arms, unable to contain a little squeal. 

"How's everything been?" she asked, excited at the prospect of meeting the man she had heard so much about.

"Just fantastic!" Merlin was unable to keep the grin off his face. "I'm really hoping Arthur and I might be able to go into town next week and I can show him around and all, but only if he can do it. I mean, I don't want to push him to do anything if he's not ready but I just thought it would be nice, y'know?"

"That sounds lovely." Elwyn smiled gently, "Can I meet him?"

Merlin felt warmth bubbling up in his chest. "Of course!"

They entered the house and proceeded to the living room where Arthur was sitting on the couch, knees pulled up to his chest, staring straight ahead. Upon hearing Merlin and Elwyn enter, he was on his feet in a flash, smiling warmly.

"My lady." He grasped her hand in a firm handshake, but Elwyn noticed his eyes flicked to Merlin briefly, as if to search for approval. Merlin gave a small smile and Arthur relaxed.

"Oh please call me Elwyn, or just El if that's what you prefer."

"Whatever you'd like." Arthur sat down again, Merlin joined him and gestured for Elwyn to do the same. 

They talked for hours, learning everything about each other. Elwyn decided she really liked Arthur. He was kind, compassionate, fun and boisterous, but also gentle and sensitive. Everything Merlin deserved. She watched how they sat so close to each other, just touching and how every now and then, whenever the heating made a noise or a car drove past Arthur would jump, the fear obvious in his eyes, and reach to his side, where his sword should be and Merlin would just reach out and give Arthurs hand a reassuring squeeze, or lay a hand on his shoulder, every time whispering the same words: "It's ok. You're safe. I'm safe." And Arthur would nod and then they'd go back to just talking. 

 

It was nearly 9:00 PM when Elwyn left, promising to return when she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Arthur awoke the next day to the soft light of the early morning sun filtering through Merlin's worn-out blinds. He opened his eyes and saw a head of raven-black hair. Merlin was still sleeping, curled up, head lying on Arthur's bare chest, legs intertwined with his own. He gently kissed the top of his head.

"I love you," he whispered softly. 

And he did. He loved everything about Merlin. He had no idea how he would have survived if he had been in his position. His heart ached thinking about what that must have been like. Arthur knew he must still be living the pain of losing him and dealing with the fear of losing him again and even though he was back and he would never leave Merlin, the truth was that Merlin wasn't just not going to be sad anymore. These things take time.

He must have laid there for an hour, just holding Merlin before he woke. He stretched and tried to roll over but Arthur held him tightly. Merlin looked up and smiled.

"Good mor-" Arthur cut him off with a kiss. 

"Arthur!" Merlin laughed, but kissed back.

"Do we have plans for today?" Arthur asked, an idea forming.

"No," Merlin replied, "did you have something in mind?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join me, for a walk down at Lake Avalon?"

"I would absolutely love to, but are you sure?" Merlin asked, brow furrowing, "That's a really long drive."

Arthur's stomach clenched at the thought, but he nodded.

"It's important to us."

Merlin couldn't keep the smile off his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been ages! I went on holiday and my laptop broke! Should update regularly after this :)

The car ride was living hell for Arthur. His stomach was churning and his throat felt tight and dry. His hands shook every time the car sped up. It came in waves, but usually he could just look at Merlin and watch his absolute confidence in his surroundings and he would feel more at ease. If Merlin could do it, he could do it.  
   
When they arrived at the lake, Arthur was out of the car like a shot fired from a gun. Suddenly, an intense wave of nausea overcame him. He ran to the bushes and retched onto the ground. Merlin rubbed his back.  
   
When it was all over, he fell to the ground and put his head in his hands.  
   
"I'm so sorry Merlin." He rubbed his face and looked up with tired eyes. "I thought I could do it.'  
   
Merlin smiled encouragingly, though it hurt seeing Arthur like this.  
   
"You did do it. You made it here. And if you don't feel you want to drive back today, that's fine too, we can sleep here. It's not like we haven't done it before!" Merlin knelt down next to Arthur and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "I'm so proud of you."  
   
Arthur looked up and smiled weakly.  
   
"Are you going to help me up, you idiot?"  
   
Merlin grinned and extended a hand, pulling him up. That was the Arthur he knew.  
   
"What about this walk now, yeah?" Arthur suggested, still holding Merlin's hand.  
   
***  
   
They wandered around the lake, pebbles skittering away from their feet. A frigid wind had picked up and Merlin wrapped his coat tighter around his shoulders. Something in the back of his mind told him that it shouldn't be this cold, it was summer! He pushed the thought away and kept walking. He felt Arthur's fingers brush against his gently and took his hand. Arthur gave it a small squeeze and Merlin smiled at him gently.

All of a sudden, a deafening clap of thunder sounded and lightning split the sky. Merlin looked up in confusion as the sky darkened and black clouds swirled ominously.

They watched as the black lake seethed and hissed, water bubbling and boiling. An ear splitting scream rang through the air. It was high pitched and inhuman. 

Searing pain exploded inside Merlin's head. He didn't realise he had fallen over until he felt the cold stones pressing up against his cheek. He tried to get up, but felt glued to the ground. Everything went blurry and black spots swam in the edges of his vision. The last thing he heard before he blacked out, was Arthur calling his name, worried face appearing in Merlin's line of vision, sounding impossibly far away.

***

Arthur had also wondered about the cold. Perhaps the seasons were different now? That didn't seem likely. He heard the thunder and expected to feel rain, but when it didn't come, he glanced at the sky, only to see dark clouds that heaved and pulsated, like the lungs of a grotesque and animalistic being. He turned to Merlin, who appeared transfixed on the furiously stormy lake. He heard the a high pitched wailing noise and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to block it out of his mind. It was then that he felt Merlin falling to the ground, screaming. It was a sound of raw, unadulterated agony and it ripped Arthur's heart in two. 

"Merlin!" He dropped to his knees and held Merlin's head. He was still screaming. "Merlin please! Merlin!"

Suddenly the noise ceased in and Merlin stopped screaming. His eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp in Arthur's arms.

Arthur wasn't stupid. He knew Merlin wasn't dead, but that didn't stop the panic rising in his throat. 

No no no no no no no no. This wasn't happening. It was just another nightmare. Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin. Wake up. 

Arthur choked back the sobs that were rising in his throat. He needed Merlin here. What would he do without him? He didn't know anything about this time. He didn't know anyone here. No no no no no.

"Merlin!"

Arthur could have jumped for joy when, at last, Merlin's eyes flickered open. 

***

Merlin's head throbbed.

"Arthur?" He mumbled groggily. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Arthur's words spilled out in a panic, "we were just walking and then then there was this scream and and I don't know Merlin god I was so scared.." he trailed off.

"Hey hey!" Merlin sat up and brushed a tear off Arthur's cheek. "Please don't cry love. It's ok. I'm here now. I think I remember. It was definitely magic. Bad magic. I don't know what it means. Can we go home? I need to talk to Elwyn about it."

Arthur swallowed. He didn't like the idea of the car, but he knew there were bigger things at play.

"Whatever you need."

***

They sat in silence, but the events of the last hour kept playing over in Arthur's head. He kept seeing Merlin collapse. Again and again and again. Arthur couldn't keep dark thoughts from invading his mind, like a disease. What if it happened again? What if it was worse? What if Merlin was in danger and there was nothing that he, Arthur, could do about it?

The fear of Merlin being hurt completely took over the fear of the car. 

"Merlin?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Merlin sounded like he wasn't fully paying attention.

"Merlin what happened? Why did you black out?"

Merlin sighed.

"Arthur I wish I knew. I'm worried it has something to do with you and my Magic."

Arthur tilted his head questioningly. 

"Explain."

Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I think it's time I told you. There was a prophecy, about you. That you would return when Albion's need is greatest. Obviously Albion doesn't exist anymore. When the last king fell-" Merlin broke off.

"I thought it meant you were never coming back. But now you're here, and I don't know what that means for the land."

Arthur felt a slight twinge of anger that Merlin kept this from him. It was his life after all.

"And you're just telling me this now?? Merlin it's about me! I had a right to know! We could have been working it out already. Together." It came out snappier than Arthur intended and he regretted it when Merlin winced. 

"Arthur. Baby I'm sorry. I didn't want to overwhelm you. I thought this would be best."

Arthur was silent for a while.

"I shouldn't have snapped," he mumbled, "it's not your fault."

Merlin grinned cheekily.

"Was that an apology? Did his royal pratishness actually say sorry?"

Arthur grumbled.

"I wouldn't dream of it. In case you don't remember, Merlin, the word 'sorry' was not used at all, in fact."

"Prat."

"Girl."

"Idiot."


End file.
